1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to static structures and supports generally, but more particularly to an earthquakeresistant architectural system for bridges and buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Properly designed and constructed homeostatic systems exist in dynamic equilibrium. "Homeostasis" is defined as "a relatively stable state of equilibrium or a tendency toward such a state between the different but interdependent elements or groups of elements of an organism or group." See Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary published by the G. & C. Merriam Co. in 1976.
This equilibrium continues as long as a homeostatic or critical angle is greater than 25 degrees from a vertical axis of support for the system. A more detailed discussion of this concept appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,128 which issued to Cunningham on Aug. 7, 1990, for a homeostatic lifting and shock-absorbing support system.
Homeostatic systems may fail, however, if this critical angle becomes less than 25 degrees due to excessive forces and vibrations being applied to the system. As the critical angle approaches zero degrees, rigid transverse support members for the system offer decreasing resistance to the applied forces. This occurs in situations of unusual stresses, such as earthquakes.
Thus, it remains a problem in the prior art to construct bridges and buildings which do not fail under the conditions of severe earthquakes.